


Mistake

by dollinalocker



Series: Malec oneshots [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec/lydia wedding, Background Lydia Branwell/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell Friendship, Malec, POV Magnus Bane, shadowhunters 1x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollinalocker/pseuds/dollinalocker
Summary: What went down in Magnus' head at 1x12 before he went to stop the wedding





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for how short this is. it was originally posted in IG

song: Habits of My Heart - Jaymes Young

 

Magnus pov

 _That stupid smile. Those stupid eyes. That stupidly open and warm heart. Im High Warlock of Brooklyn._ I hate Shadowhunters. All they do it think themselves and expects everyone else to follow their every single order I thought myself while I was going through old photos that I had saved from Ragnors house after he had died.

I tried to forget Alexander but no matter what I did I couldnt bring myself to forget. I started smiling when I remembered how it had felt to be in his arms after I had used awfully alot of magic and almost fainted because of it. His strong arms holding me up so I wouldnt fall on the floor. His leg behind me supporting my whole body. The voice he used when he asked if I was ok still making shivers go down my spine whenever I thought of it.

Since when has shadowhunters even cared about us downworlders? When I saw his face so close I was sure that it was the moment I lost my heart. The way it felt to stare at his eyes so closely. I was able to see genuine concern in his warm hazel eyes that made the walls around my ancient and broken heart melt down for him. My hands moved on their own switching the pages and I heard Ragnor commenting something about Imasu and how I could have won him back. But I didnt want to, back then I wasnt ready to expose myself for someone mortal.

But something is different this time. Maybe its that Alexander is already part of our world unlike Imasu. My heart was screaming at me to go and stop him from doing biggest mistake he could ever do, but my head stopped me. My head kept reminding my heart that I had given him chance after chance. Ragnar was talking and I replied without really paying attention until I heard _"when that love comes to you, you must do everything in your power to fight for it."_

It woke me from my trance like state. I slowly look up to my old friend, took a deep breath and stood up. One last chance. I had to give him one last chance but I had to be quick or I would lose my chance. His sister had given me invite which at first I didnt understand why but now, now I think I might know why. She knows her brother and she wants me to stop him from making mistake. Biggest mistake he could ever make.

I had to stop Alexander from breaking both of our hearts by marrying woman he could never love just so he could please his parents.


End file.
